Demon Hunt
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Mai has a secret. When SPR does a job for SPR, her secret is found out. What happens when Mai ends up being the key to finding two missing people and ends up getting closer to Lin? Mai/Lin Kagome/Gene or Kagome/Naru rated PG-13
1. Chapter 1

Masako: You've lost your mind, haven't you Yamirai-san?

Yoruko: Why do you say that, Hara-chan?

Masako: Why else would you write a story like this?

Yoruko: Even if it's true, I have an excuse: this is inspired by/in response to a challenge I saw. I simply put my own twist to it. Which the challenge never said or implied I couldn't do.

Yasuhara: She's got you there, Hara-san. Ha ha ha ha.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos doesn't own Ghost Hunt, Inuyasha, or anything else she borrows for writing fanfiction.

Warnings: light language, violence, potential mention of yaoi

Summary: Mai has a secret: she's an orphan. When her aunt shows up with a job for SPR, it leads to SPR finding out. What happens when Mai turns out to the key to finding her deceased cousin, Kagome, who ends up also being a part of SPR? How will the story change? Mai/Lin and Kagome/Naru, might change to threesome w/ Gene.

**Chapter 1:Meet Mai's Aunt**

It was a typical day at SPR. Kazuya 'Naru' Shibuya was in his office doing paperwork or something. (Not that anyone knew for sure, Naru keeps his door closed.) Anyone who bothered to peek inside Lin's office- he tended to leave his door open- could see him on his computer. The Irregulars, as Mai tends to call John, Matsuzaki, Takigawa, and Yasuhara- Masako never came around anymore, she was too busy- were chatting. And Mai, who had finished her 'busywork' since it was Saturday, was doing her homework.

It was usual for Mai to do her homework while at work. Even during the work days where she usually only comes in after school. She didn't have very much to do besides make Naru's tea when he demanded (There was no other way of term for it- there was no way that what the jerk did could be called asking or even requesting.) most days, after all. There was often a couple of things she needed to file or even either fill out or type up because Naru was too lazy to do them and so she had to do them because Lin had too much to do usually for her to let him do it, though. So she tended to either do her homework, study, or either read something or do something on the computer that Takigawa had given her for her birthday last year. Luckily the Irregulars often came to hang out- which never fails to get on Naru's nerves- so she didn't always need the books, manga, or her laptop.

"Urgh! I'm finally finished. I can't believe that Sensei gave us so much homework over the weekend. I'm glad that summer break is soon." Mai said, closing and putting away her text book.

"Harsh Japanese teacher?" Takigawa asked knowingly.

"Yeah. We've been working on a project in school and she moved up the due date by a week. I'm just glad that I'd been working on it since she gave us the assignment. Otherwise I'd be working all weekend-nights included."

"Why don't you take a break, Jou-chan? You've been working all day from the looks of things- you need it." Takigawa said.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru shouted.

"Hold that thought, Bou-san." Mai said.

John, Matsuzaki, Yasuhara and Takigawa all had drinks already so today she didn't ask them if they wanted some too. Instead, she went straight to the doorway of Lin's office.

"Lin-kun, would you like something to drink?" Mai asked.

"Iced tea, please, Taniyama-chan." Lin said.

Mai was back a few minutes later holding his glass of iced tea and a bottle of Cherry Coke. She was muttering about 'stubborn, narcissistic jerks' and how they 'needed to learnt some manners' and that it 'wouldn't kill him to say 'please' or 'thank you' every once in a while'. She had stopped muttering by the time she reached Lin's desk. Once there, she handed him his drink.

"Here you are, Lin-kun." she said.

Lin took the glass from her.

"Thank you Taniyama-chan." he said.

Mai's improved a little and she smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, Lin-kun."

Lin chuckled. He would never admit it, but sometimes he found Mai very amusing. She was pretty and could be absolutely adorable, too.

"Taniyama-chan," he said, "you could either refuse to give Naru his tea or refuse to even make his tea if it bothers you that much. He's perfectly capable of getting some himself."

"No way. I won't stoop to his level. I'm eighteen, not eight. And I may not be as intelligent or witty as Naru, but unlike him I'm stupid or socially inept."

Lin smirked. "Naru is quite awkward in most social situations, isn't he?" he agreed. 'And she's right- by not arguing over it or refusing to get him his tea, she's proving that she's the bigger person.'

"He may be intelligent and logical, but he's still just a childish, idiotic scientist." Mai said as she left the room.

Lin chuckled again. 'She would have gotten along very well with Gene. I'm sure that he would have been quite fond of her.'

Meanwhile, Mai had gotten back to the 'lounge' as Mai and the Irregulars had taken to calling it and was now sitting on a couch and chatting with the others. Matsuzaki was just about to say something when they heard the ringing that signals that someone opened the front door.

Everyone looked up. It was a middle-aged woman who seemed to be in her mid to late forties. She had black hair that she kept up in a bun and brown eyes. It was easy to tell from her face and aura that she was a very kind and understanding woman. But she was obviously worried about something- you would tell by her eyes and how strained her smile was. Plus, something was… off. Mai knew somehow that even though she was doing her best to hide it the woman was obviously said. It made Mai frown. What would have happened- not to mention what was currently happening- to make her like that? Wait a minute- she's…

Mai's change in demeanor didn't escape the others' notice. They looked at her with concern. Why did she seem sad and worried all of the sudden? Just then, Lin came out.

"Is this a client, Taniyama-chan?" he asked.

Mai nodded. She also visibly relaxed. Lin had a soothing aura- it calmed her down. "I think so, Lin-kun." she said.

Mai turned to the woman with a smile. "Please sit down. We'll be with you in a moment."

"All right." the woman said, sitting down in an offered chair.

Mai went to desk and got out the notebook she used for notes pertaining to cases and a pen, shouting "Naru! Get your butt you here! We have a client!"

"Naru?" the woman asked.

"My boss, Kazuya Shibuya- aka Naru the Narcissist. I call him Naru for short." Mai explained.

The woman chuckled. 'They always were similar.' "And your friends here?"

'Does Mai know this woman?' Lin thought.

Mai took the hint and introduced everyone. "Houshou Takigawa, a monk from Mt. Koya. He plays the bass in a band. Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-claimed miko. John Brown, and exorcist from Australia. Osamu Yasuhara here helps with research. And this is Naru's assistant, Koujo Lin."

"I'm Misaki Higurashi. It's nice to meet you all. I hope you've all been taking great care of my niece."

"Can we get down to business, please?" Naru said.

Mai huffed- it had been a while since she had last seen her 'aunt'. Lin just rolled his eyes, used to Naru's attitude.

"Of course." said Misaki.

"So what's the problem?" asked Naru.

Misaki frowned. "It all started 5 years ago. My daughter Kagome disappeared down the well located on our shrine on her 15th birthday. She turned up in the well 3 days later. To make a long story short, she had ended up in the Feudal Era 500 years in the past. She broke the Shikon no Tama which she says was apparently in her side- on accident rescuing a child from a crow demon and had to continue traveling back and forth between times to put it back together. She seems to have died 2 years ago in the final battle for the jewel against an evil half demon named Naraku. Her Spirit stayed on the shrine to look after and protect us ever since. She's had a tendency to go and wander around since half a year after her death. I think she was usually checking up on friends and our other family. But 6 months ago, she went off on one of these trips and never came back."

Mai looked shocked. "Kagome's… dead?"

Misaki nodded sadly.

"What does this have to do with SPR?" Naru asked coldly.

"Naru!" Mai said angrily.

"What?"

"Watch how you treat my mother's cousin! She's always been like a real aunt to me!" Mai said.

"It's okay, Mai." Misaki turned to Naru. "I want you to help us find her."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Naru!" Mai said.

"Please! I know that there are things that can hurt spirits. Whether she's dead or not, Kagome is a spirit right now. I just want to know that my baby's okay." Misaki begged.

Mai glared at Naru, as if daring him to be rude to her. Naru knew that he didn't have much choice- even Lin seemed ready to help, whether Naru accepted or not.

He sighed. "All right. What's your address?" Naru asked.

"Mai knows." Misaki said, "And thank you so much."

"We'll be there tomorrow." Naru said.

"We'll be waiting. Thank you again." Misaki said, "Take care, Mai."

"I will, Misaki Oba-san." Mai said.

Then Misaki was out the door.

"You're aunt seems nice, Jou-chan." said Takigawa.

"Oba-san is very nice," said Mai, "she's probably the nicest, sweetest, and gentlest person you could ever meet."

"You must really love your aunt." observed Matsuzaki.

Mai smiled brightly, yet there was a hint of sorrow to it- one only Lin and Takigawa caught.

"I do. She's always been there for me…" 'Even when I was all alone.' "Though it's been years since I've actually seen her. I'm just glad that I finally know the truth about Kagome."

"What do you mean 'truth'?" asked Matsuzaki.

"Ever since her fifteenth birthday she's disappeared regularly under the excuse of her being sick. Considering the types of diseases and the fact that it was always Jii-chan giving the excuses-not to mention that he had a number of them himself- I always wondered what was really going on." explained Mai, "Though I'm just surprised that she was the girl from the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"She's what?" exclaimed Matsuzaki and Takigawa.

John blinked. "What are you talking about? And what's so surprising about it?"

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls- also known as the Sacred Jewel is a well known myth, especially in both Shinto and Buddhist shrines." Takigawa explained.

"Mai, why do you think that she's the girl from the legend?" Matsuzaki asked.

"Oba-san mentioned the jewel- and said that it had been in Kagome's side. Her and Jii-chan seemed okay with Kagome's time travelling. Add to the mix that Jii-chan is eccentric, obsessed with demons and magic, and was always going on about it or spouting off one of the legends or stories he knew. The legend of the Shikon no Tama was his favorite." Mai explained.

"Lin, I want you to look up this legend and anything connected to it." Naru ordered.

"All right." Lin said. Then he headed back to the office.

"Meet here at 10:30 AM." Naru said to the others as he walked towards his office.

A couple of hours later, Mai, John, Takigawa, Yasuhara, and Matsuzaki went out for pizza for dinner. They had a great time. Takigawa, Mai, and Matsuzaki even joked about how Naru need to lighten up or he'd go prey prematurely.

Takigawa dropped Mai off at her apartment afterwards. It had been 8:30 by the time they arrived. Mai unlocked and opened the door then stepped inside.

"I'm home." she called.

The only reply was from Mai's cat, who came up to her and rubbed against her leg. Other than that, It was silent. An inspection showed the apartment to be quaint. But it was empty. No one else was there. it didn't seem like anyone else was ever there- all personal belongings one could find belonged to Mai.

An inspection of the apartment only confirmed that Mai was alone. The bathroom only had one toothbrush. The second bedroom-the one that wasn't Mai's- had a bed in it, but the dresser was empty and the close used for storage. If one looked at the bed, they would think that it was completely unused if the comforter and pillows weren't covered in cat hair. Near a corner in the living room, there was a small shrine with a picture of a man and woman that look somewhat similar to Mai settle all doubts- Mai was an orphan, and lived alone. yet no one came over and none even suspected. Mai had too much pride to ask for help, and never told anyone; she didn't think it was important. She knew she could take care of herself. So there she was, all alone in her apartment with no one the wiser, not knowing that her aunt's arrival foreshadowed the revelation of her secret. or that she would be the one to provide the key to finding not just her cousin, but someone else who was missing as well.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The Missing Ghost Part 1**

Early the next day, everyone (except Masako, of course) showed up at SPR to pack up the van and head out to Higurashi Shrine. Mai was a little early this time. Which made Naru make a snooty comment. Mai, annoyed and this time even somewhat offended by his comment, was about to make a comment and, more likely than not, spark an argument. However, early-morning chaos was via narcissistic boss and high school student employee was prevented thanks to the intervention of Lin.

Grateful because she was still somewhat tired and felt that it was too early for dealing with such things, Mai gave Lin a small, grateful smile. Lin smiled in return. Luckily, neither Takigawa nor Matsuzaki noticed. Mai mentally thanked the gods for that- she had stayed up late last night because she couldn't fall asleep and wasn't up for their comments or teasing.

"We're all set, Naru!" Mai said.

"Good. Then let's go." he said.

The six of them separated to their respective vehicles and they were on their way. Naru feeling that this was all going to be a waste of time. After all, he was in the business of figuring out if a location was actually haunted or not and, if necessary, get rid of said haunting. Helping ghosts or finding ghosts with the ability to wander around at will was _not_.

**At the shrine**

Finally, they arrived at the shrine. They were nearly late because traffic had been worse than usual, which annoyed Naru. Mai was beginning to seriously wonder if Naru needed therapy or needed a literal version of a chill pill.

"What's with all of the stairs? Haven't these people heard of an elevator or an escalator?" complained Matsuzaki.

"This is an old shrine- of course there are steps. Besides, even if it wasn't, who's ever heard of a shrine with an elevator or escalator?" Takigawa said.

Thankfully, this didn't set off yet another fight between monk and 'miko'. Lin and Mai were glad. It could be funny when the two fought, but sometimes it was just plain annoying. Especially if the situation was serious, which both could already tell it was. Though even if it wasn't Mai would be worried because it involved her relatives.

Finally, the group arrived at the door. As Matsuzaki regained her breath- even John and Mai were less effected by the climb- Mai rang the doorbell. A young boy that looked to be almost fourteen with slightly longer than average black hair and brown eyes answered the door. Upon seeing just who was at the door, his expression turned into a look of pleasant surprise.

"Mai! It's been so long! What are you doing here?" he half-shouted.

Mai giggled. "It's nice to see you too, Souta. Can you please let us in? Misaki Oba-san is expecting us."

"Okay!" Souta said cheerfully.

He opened the door further and got out of the way so that everyone could come in.

"Kaa-san! Mai's here!" he shouted.

"I'll be out in a minute." Misaki replied.

"Who's this, Mai?" Takigawa asked.

"My other cousin, Kagome's little brother Souta." she said.

"Hello there," said John, "it's very nice to meet you. My name is John Brown."

"Ayako Matsuzaki."

"Houshou Takigawa."

"Koujo Lin."

"And the quiet one that looks like he could use a crash course in emotions and manners is my boss Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru the Narcissist."

"I'm Souta Higurashi, it's nice to meet you all. While you're waiting for Mom to come out, you can get settled in." he said.

They all took his suggestion and took a seat. Naru and Matsuzaki each on one end of the couch, Lin next to Naru, and Mai next to Lin. Takigawa and John each took a chair. Souta sat on the other couch.

"Don't be alarmed if Jii-chan throws fake sutras at you calling you a demon. He's a little eccentric." Souta said.

"I thought he didn't do that often?" Mai asked.

"He started doing it more often five years ago. It got worse when Kagome showed up as a ghost, though. It's hard to tell that it's the case, but I think that what happened to her hit him the hardest. They were always especially close, even when she thought nothing supernatural, mythical, or from the fantasy genre was real. Her and Mai were the only ones who bothered listening to his stories before Kagome's adventures. Plus Jii-chan and Kagome just seemed to have a really strong bond."

Just then Misaki came in, holding a tray of drinks and snacks. She put the tray down and sat down.

"Why good morning, Mai. How are you and your friends today?" Misaki asked as she sat down.

"We're all good." Mai said, grinning.

The Irregulars just stared at the two. It wasn't so unusual for Mai to be like this, the SPR knew, but how could her aunt be so cheerful in this situation? It must be a family thing. The kid, Souta, seemed to be well aware of the situation yet he also seemed fairly cheerful. Takigawa and Lin suspected that as was the case of Mai, there either moments where their cheerfulness was a mask or something of the sort, and both also knew that with Misaki it could be that she probably knew that her dearly departed loved ones wouldn't want her to be sad and also didn't want to worry those who she cared about. The thought made Lin wonder if Mai had lost someone especially close to her before. It would certainly explain a few things.

Misaki turned to the others. "Please, help yourselves." she said.

Most of the group did exactly that.

"Higurashi-san, can you please tell me exactly what happened? We're going to need more details. What exactly happened in the final battle?" Naru said.

Misaki frowned. "I'm not sure. She never said. A friend from her adventures appears to be the only one who knows the whole story, but he only shows up occasionally to check up on us for her. He doesn't stay long, and rarely even speaks more than a few words."

"May I enquire as to this friend's name?" Naru said.

"He never said." Souta said, "And Kagome tended to call him 'Fluffy-sama' instead of his real name."

Lin decided to interject before Naru decided to be an idiot again and say a scathing or insulting remark. He knew that it wouldn't turn out well. Not only did Mai hate it when he did that-especially to a client who had done nothing to warrant such remarks- but this was her family, so she would be more upset than usual. And if the remark was about Kagome, Mai's dead cousin, as Lin was sure it would be, all hell would break loose.

"Yesterday when you visited the office you said that Kagome 'seems to have died.' Can you please explain what you meant?" he said.

"Kagome never felt or seemed much different. She was definitely a spirit, yet I don't have much real power to speak of and yet she still felt… alive, somehow. As if her spirit wasn't in her body, yet she wasn't dead- wasn't a ghost. Besides, Kagome and her friend talked as if she was still alive." a voice said.

The SPR turned to the source of the voice and saw an old man. Mai brightened at the sight of him. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jii-chan!" Mai said, "It's so good to see you."

"Mai! It's good to see you too." Jii-chan said, "But what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know the usual. I work for Naru here. He's a ghost hunter." Mai said.

"Naru?" Jii-chan asked.

"Kazuya Shibuya, my boss. He's the narcissistic jerk in black." Mai elaborated.

Jii-chan turned towards Misaki. "You brought them to find her?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "She's never been gone this long before. I'm starting to get worried."

"What exactly happened to lead to you calling me?" asked Naru.

"About a year and a half ago- six months after she came back- Kagome started leaving the shrine for periods of time. Sometimes she was gone for days. I never worried- she was never gone longer than a week and a half, and I knew that she was probably checking up on friends and family. She left on what she told us was going to be one of her longer outings around six months ago. We haven't seen or heard from her since, and about five months ago her friend started showing up only once every two months. We can't even ask him about her because he never left a name, number, or even an e-mail address. She's never been gone for this long before- not even when she was traveling to the Feudal Era. I'm so worried. I just at least want to know that she's all right."

Tears started silently streaming down Misaki's face. Mai was obviously very sad as well. To those who paid any attention she was, at least. As in Naru didn't notice but everyone else did. Lin sent her a look, silently asking her if she was going to be all right. Mai got the message. She gave a small smile, signaling that she was fine.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san. That will be all." said Naru, "Now if you please, we need somewhere to set up a base to work from."

"You can use the basement." said Souta, "We never use it much anyways."

"It's still just extra storage space, huh?" Mai said.

"Well, we don't have too much stored down there- we use it more as an extra pantry than anything. But yeah." Souta said.

As they headed outside and started setting up base in the basement, Mai Taniyama couldn't shake off the feeling that this case would take a very unexpected and unusual turn- more than usual. She didn't pay any attention to it though, and just concentrated on helping set up. One thing she did know about the case, though, was that if she knew Kagome and remembered the story of the Shikon no Tama correctly, there was a lot more to this case than any of them realized.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Everyone's about to find out about Mai not only being an orphan but living by herself. How will they react? And what is the deal with Kagome? She's a spirit- yet her grandfather doesn't think she's a ghost because it doesn't feel like she's actually dead? What exactly happened in the final battle? Find out next time on Demon Hunt!


	3. Chapter 3

Mai: Geez, Yoruko-san, it's been such a long time since you've updated!

Yoruko: Sorry. -.-'

Takigawa: What are you going to do about Jou-chan's situation?

Yoruko: Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers, Takigawa-kun!

Takigawa: Awe, come on!

Yoruko: Well, I guess I can tell you while the readers are busy with the story.

Takigawa: Thanks, Yoruko-chan! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, Inuyasha, or anything else found in this fanfic that you recognize.

**Chapter 3:**

**The Missing Ghost Part 2**

It was almost evening, and so far there wasn't a single trace. There was nothing whatsoever that could be useful in finding Kagome. It was very strange. They had actually managed to get some readings that according to Naru and Lin that meant that it had at one point been occupied by a ghost, strangely enough. Especially in Kagome's bedroom. However, so far there was nothing helpful in locating her. Naru's 'I told you so' reaction to this was driving everyone nuts.

"Jeez, this is taking forever." Takigawa complained, "Mai, why don't you call it quits for the day? There isn't much we can do here right now."

"... Maybe we can check her friends and their houses?" Mai suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, Taniyama-chan. Your aunt and grandfather said that they thought that when she disappeared she was checking on friends and family." Lin said.

"Yeah, and now that you mention it we could check up on any other relatives she has." Takigawa mentioned.

"Well, I can e-mail one of her friends now. For some reason, she gave me her e-mail address." Mai said.

"Congratulations, Mai. You may have actually come up with a good idea for once." Naru said.

Mai fumed silently.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Naru?" Ayako said.

"Come now, please don't fight." John said, trying to keep the peace.

"Mai, how about we find a restaurant and get some chow? I'll buy." Takigawa said in an attempt to distract Mai and if possible Ayako.

"Thanks Bou-san, but I have something I wanted to do on my own." Mai said quietly.

Takigawa picked up on her sudden change of mood. He knew this was one situation where he should be serious. So he did what he thought was best: he let her be.

"Okay, Mai-chan." Takigawa said, "Give me a text when you're finished. We can pick up some chow and bring it back for everyone. I bet your aunt would appreciate a break from cooking."

Mai smiled. "Thanks, Bou-san. I'll do that."

John headed out not too long after Mai. He had a friend at a nearby church that he wanted to say hello to. He also thought that he might be able to help with an event he held on Sunday evenings for the church's youth group. However, when he was almost there, John spotted something he never expected to see.

It was Mai... In a graveyard of all things. At first, John wasn't too surprised. They had been told that the lack of a body and Kagome's own advice against it meant that Kagome didn't have a grave. However, John still thought that it might be for her uncle. After all, appearances and the family's own talk suggested that Mai's relatives was missing both her cousin Kagome and her uncle. But then she headed towards another grave.

John entered the graveyard. He thought that Mai might need some emotional support. When he got to the first grave that she'd stopped at, he stopped to give his respects. When he looked at the name, it was indeed the family grave of the Higurashis, and therefore for her uncle. So who was in the second grave? He approached Mai quietly. He was surprised this time... the grave said Taniyama- Mai's last name. The names were Hikari and Kenji. John knelt beside her and prayed.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I was on my way to a church nearby. Forgive me for intruding." John answered.

Mai smiled softly. "Not at all. It's nice, really, not being alone."

"May I ask you who these people were to you?" John asked, "Were they an aunt and uncle?"

Mai shook her head. "They're my parents."

John's eyes widened in shock for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Mai. I had no idea that you were an orphan."

"It's all right." Mai said.

Later that night, everyone had decided to spend the night. Ayako, Takigawa, Mai, and John were debating whether or not to bother taking a trip for their things. Just then, Mai's aunt entered the room. What she said made it clear that she had no idea about Mai's living situation.

"Mai, sweetie. Since you're going to spend the night, you should call your guardians to let them know. You don't want them to worry." Misaki said.

Mai winced mentally. After all, right now John was the only one who knew that she was an orphan. And he didn't even know that she lived alone. Lin and Takigawa picked up on Misaki's wording.

"Guardian?" Lin asked.

"I'm an orphan." Mai explained.

"Who's your legal guardian then?" Takigawa commented, curious,"It's obvious that you don't live here."

"Actually... Misaki Oba-san is my godmother." Mai said.

"Then who do you live with?" asked Ayako.

Mai winced. Lin, observant as ever, noticed. "Mai?"

"... Used to live with my dad's sister. But she long since signed the lease of the apartment to me because she travels so much she never comes home. When she did she was always with her friends." Mai reluctantly admitted.

"Mai! You're living all alone?" Misaki said, stunned that she didn't know, "Why didn't you say anything."

"I... couldn't bring myself to impose. I don't have any trouble taking care of myself." Mai protested.

Takigawa and Misaki both engulfed her in a hug.

"Mai, you idiot. At your age you shouldn't have to worry about things like that." Takigawa scolded.

"Mai-chan, you could never be an imposition. You're moving in with us, you here me? We'll turn the guest room into your room." Misaki half-whispered.

Tears streaked down Mai's face. "Okay... Oba-san."

Later that night, everyone, even Naru at that point, was asleep. Most were sleeping peacefully. Not all were having a normal, pleasant night's sleep, however. Mai was having yet another of her psychic dreams.

**In the Dream**

Mai was in the blank space yet again. But this time, it wasn't simply her and Dream-Naru. There was a girl around three years older than Naru. She had black hair a few inches past her shoulders and sea green eyes. She was wearing black pants and a blue and silver Chinese style shirt. She looked familiar...

Mai's eyes widened, realizing who she was. "... Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome smiled. "Long time no see, Mai."

"This is weird. First Naru of all people keeps showing up in my dreams. Now just when we need to find you here you are." Mai said, surprised.

"Naru?" Kagome asked.

"Him;" Mai said, pointing at the figure she had dubbed mentally as 'Dream Naru', "Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru the Narcissist. My boss at SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Oh, you mean your boss!" Kagome said, she looked at 'Dream- Naru'. "Does she really a dream version of the jerk she works for?"

"Huh?" Mai asked.

"Mai... this is someone just like me." Kagome said, "He's a spirit. I'm not sure if he's dead and unable to rest or just in limbo from being in a coma, though."

'Dream- Naru' sighed. "Mai... I'm sorry I didn't correct you sooner, but I'm not Noll. My name is Eugene Davis, but please call me Gene. Noll's my twin."

"But you don't even have the same last name. And 'Eugene' is English, isn't it?" Mai noticed.

Gene sighed. "It figures that idiot scientist would do something like this. Mai, Kazuya Shibuya isn't his real name."

"Eh? But I can't be too surprised. He does seem the type to use a fake name." Mai complained.

Gene laughed. "Yeah, Noll is like that. At least this time he just wants to avoid attention."

"What's his real name?" Kagome asked.

"Oliver." Gene said, "Oliver Davis. Your friends probably mentioned him without knowing that they work for the real thing."

"..." Mai was silent.

"Mai-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so relieved I can get over that I almost developed a crush on Naru." Mai explained.

Kagome and Gene laughed. "Is your twin really that bad?" Kagome asked him.

"You should see for yourself." Gene said.

"Kagome, where have you been? Misaki Baa-san hired Naru to find you." Mai asked.

Kagome laughed somewhat nervously. "I'll tell you all later. Right now you need to wake up so you can get to sleep and have normal dreams."

Gene turned to Kagome when Mai was gone from her dream-scape. "You didn't tell her?"

"It'll be easier to just tell everyone at once." Kagome said.

"That's if a ghost doesn't show up. There's bound to be something in a place like this that attracts them." Gene said half jokingly.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "That would most likely be one of Jii-chan's artifacts."

Gene just laughed. As they chatted, neither semi-spirit knew that Gene's joke would come true in a manner of speaking.

The next day, Mai was spending one of the ample moments where She wasn't needed for anything related to their actual ghost hunting work helping her grandfather (of sorts) clean out the shrine's store room. At first something about it was creeping Mai out. However, the old man's stories soon distracted her, they were really funny after all. However, right when Mai was putting away a weird sword, there was a weird roaring sound.

Mai turned around... and what she saw wasn't a simple ghost. It looked more like a monster out of a manga or something similar. She did the only thing she could... She screamed. And she ran, still clutching the sword because she was so scared it didn't occur to her to put it down. Lin, Takigawa, Ayako, and Misaki came running towards her, having heard the scream.

"Mai!" Takigawa shouted.

However, they seemed to be too late. The thing was chasing her. And it was ganging on her. Then the worst happened, Mai tripped. Just then, there was a burst of energy, and a female figure with long black hair was standing over Mai protectively.

"Baka youkai! Leave Mai alone!" she shouted.

Mai recognized her. 'K- Kagome? But why is she in color like she's alive?'

So did Misaki. "Kagome..." she whispered.

Kagome sent a burst of energy at the youkai, and it turned to dust. The group, now including Naru, ran to her. At the same time Jii-chan ran towards them. Lin helped Mai up. The rest were looking at Kagome.

"Who and what are you?" Naru asked, suspicious.

Misaki hugged her. "Oh, Kagome! I was so worried!"

"That's Kagome?" Takigawa and Ayako shouted.

Kagome turned towards Mai's friends and coworkers. "Shall we head inside? I'll explain there. I'd like Mai to be comfortable while I make sure she isn't hurt from her fall."

They took her suggestion. Once Mai assured them all that she wasn't hurt, the questions burst forth all at once. Mai and Kagome were both getting a headache. Why did it have to happen right when Souta came home? He was making things worse.

"STOP!" Mai shouted, "Let's just let Kagome explain, okay?"

"Well, Kaa-san, Jii-chan, and Souta all knew already that I like checking up on friends and family. Naturally, that means Mai. Once, around a day or two after the last time I left the shrine, I was checking up on Mai as usual. However, I found that she was saddled into working for a company that basically hunts ghosts. Naturally, I followed to keep an eye on her. Imagine my surprise when I found too many ghosts for me to take the risk of entering the house. I followed her home afterward, naturally, to make sure she was really all right. She's stubborn about making sure no one worries. When it was clear that she lives alone, I decided to become her guardian angel or protective spirit of sorts. It never occurred to me that my family would worry that something bad had happened. For which I can only hope they can forgive me?" Kagome directed the last part at her family.

"How are you solid?" asked Naru.

"Hm... well... I'm... in limbo, I guess you can say." Kagome said.

"Limbo? What do you mean?" Takigawa asked.

Kagome sighed. "Has anyone seen Yuyu Hakusho?"

Mai, Takigawa, and Souta were the only ones. They explained, briefly, what it's about. "Well, it's sort of like what happened to Yusuke. I'm not dead exactly- I won't bore you with details just yet- but I can't get to my body yet. After all, if that happened, I'd have ended up stuck in Feudal Japan. I just so happen to be lucky enough that I have enough spirit energy to make myself solid."

After rebuking Naru's attempts to get Kagome to let him perform experiments, she was officially welcomed as a member of SPR. Mai, Takigawa, and Ayako instigated a party in celebration of the fact that for once, there was a case with pretty much no danger.

**Owari**


	4. a warning to my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
